1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) shields, and particularly to an EMI shield which can reduce EMI from a circuit board of an electronic device.
2. Background of the Invention
In the enclosure of a typical electronic device, there are generally kinds of electronic components such as Central Processing Units (CPUs) and accelerated chips mounted in a circuit board of the enclosure. The electronic components may emit electromagnetic radiation as operating. The EMI may has a great influence on other components mounted in the enclosure and even may lead to abnormal work of the components.
Additionally, an EMI shield is mounted to the circuit board by fixing means, such as welding, screws, and so on. While a component in the circuit board is damaged, the EMI shield should be removed from the circuit board. Thus, the component can be repaired or be replaced. Meanwhile, the EMI shield is not easy to be removed from the circuit board. The circuit board may be damaged while removing the EMI shield.
What is needed is to provide an EMI shield to reduce EMI from a circuit board of an electronic device.